1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape carrier semiconductor device, and, more particularly, to a tape carrier semiconductor device of a smaller external size capable of higher density mounting of semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, sealing resins for tape carrier semi-conductor devices have been selected with priority being given to thinning the thickness of the resin applied to the semi-conductor devices. With respect to the viscosity of the resin, liquid resins having a viscosity ranging from 100 to 150 cps are widely used with the device hole size usually equal to the chip size plus 0.6-1.0 mm, and the size of the resulting resin sealed area being about the chip size plus 4-5 mm.
A technique capable of controlling the size of the resin sealed area to a range of the chip size plus 1-2 mm has not yet been available.
The size of a resin sealed area is mostly left to a natural phenomena e.s. after pouring a sealing resin, the natural extension of the sealing resin is allowed until the natural extension stops.
Viscosity of liquid resins used heretofore is so low that the area covered by the sealing resin extends too widely and its size is difficult to control.
Even if the resin viscosity is raised, the sealed area cannot be controlled to a desired size of area, and/or LSI chips cannot be fully covered so that there is a reliable problem.
For the purpose of controlling the size of a resin sealed area, there is a method of printing a paste sealing resin on the tape. Though this method can control the resin sealed area at the side of the chip on which the paste sealing resin is printed, it is difficult to control the extending area of the sealing resin flowing to opposite side of the chip through a gap between the LSI chip and the device hole.